Possessed
by Archer of Freedom
Summary: Martin and Yasmine, are possessed by an evil spirit from Hellgates. Now with the Circle hunting them, they will have to travel farther than ever to save the Dark Forest from their undying curse and to clear their names of destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. It's a new story of Redwall. Or I should say the Dark Forest. This is where my alter ego first is kicked in (see profile), except she is already dead with Martin and the rest. I hope you like it.**

**Summary:**

**Martin and a friend from his childhood, Yasmine, are possessed by an evil spirit from Hellgates. Now with the Circle hunting them, will they be able to save the Dark Forest, and themselves?**

Chap. 1

"Martin, look out!" Yasmine dove forward towards the ground and grabbed Martin as an arrow flew towards him. He grimaced as it cut his leg on its way by.

"Thanks." Martin managed to say loudly enough through the battle cries. Yasmine nodded and rolled, knocking another vermin off his paws. Martin leaped up and stabbed him, watching as the vermin dissolved and disappeared. He shook his head. "Sometimes I wish they would have the punishment of living forever in eternal pain in the world before the Dark Forest." Yasmine nodded her agreement as she whipped her staff onto a weasel's skull.

"You'd think so, but then the same thing would to us if we died in here." She said as she swung her staff and connected it to a rat's neck. She was rewarded with a sickening crack and the disappearance of the filthy rat. Martin swung his marvelous sword left and right, slaying or injuring severely as he went.

"When is Gonff going to blow the stupid horn?!" Martin yelled. Yasmine went back to back with him.

"What horn?"

"The horn Methuselah found in the mountains." Martin said as blocked a sea-rat's cutlass.

"How come I didn't know of this horn thing?!"

Martin sighed. "He introduced it at the meeting! It's your fault you weren't there! You were out gallivanting in the fields."

Yasmine gasped. "I did no such thing! I had more important things to do than attend a flippin' meeting! Who told you I was out gallivanting?"

"No one! I assumed that you were enjoying yourself instead of attending the meeting. You don't even like them."

"Just because I like having a bit of fun with others more than I do attending meetings do not mean that I skip doing my duty as a member of the Circle!"

"I'm not saying that! Prove that you were doing something useful!" Martin twirled and disembodied a ferret's head. Yasmine struck down another sea-rat.

"Alright, I was protecting refugees from one of the villages that were destroyed, and then escorted them to the main city. Or have you forgotten what happens every seven seasons?" Yasmine asked her friend, irritated about the subject.

Martin grunted. "No I haven't forgotten! It's happening right now!" He swung down hard towards a stoat's head, but the stoat swiftly blocked Martin's sword. "So that's how those beasts got here."

"Right. I told yo…" Yasmine stopped and jumped back to avoided a dead vermin's body. Annoyed, she whipped her head around. "Stiffener Medick! Mind aiming that somewhere else?"

"Oh, leave him alone, Yasmine. We are all anxious for this to end. Where is Gonff?!" Martin yelled in frustration.

"Martin!" Rakkety Tam MacBurl ran and fought beside him while he talked. "More vermin are piling in. When is Gonff going to blow the horn?"

"How come Tam knows? He didn't go to the meeting as well as me!" Yasmine asked, fighting along side them.

"He knows because we told him." Martin said.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

Martin frowned. "It must have slipped our minds, Yasmine. Now can you be quiet? You're being difficult." Yasmine mumbled under her breath but said no more. She was always difficult when a battle has been going on longer than needed. Landing blows here and there, she came face to face with a very large rat. Yelling, the rat charged at her with a broadsword. Yasmine slipped her staff on her back and pulled out two long daggers. She didn't like swords as much as a staff and bow, but preferred daggers if she must carry a blade or two.

Bring up the two daggers, Yasmine formed an "x" out of them and countered the blow. The blades were specially made to block all kinds of swords and cut deep. Normally, the broadsword would at least nick the dagger blades or shatter them, but Yasmine's blades were not normal. Instead, the daggers defense stopped the sword short, nicking the side of the sword.

"You're going to have fun polishing that out, if you survive." Yasmine pointed out none too kindly. The sea-rat growled fiercely, and swung his sword down, hoping to split his opponent's skull. Yasmine quickly brought her blades up, forming the "x" again, and stopped the rat's blade only inches from her head. The force of the blow knocked Yasmine's breath out of her. She sucked in air and quickly attacked.

Blow after blow, thrust after thrust, Yasmine and the rat matched each other's moves and attacks. Both creatures' breaths were turning into gasps. '_Well, this is new. The filthy vermin from Hellgates_ _can fight.'_ Yasmine felt herself failing a bit. Her attacks were weaker. Yasmine dropped to her knees. She knew she wouldn't last long now. She had used too much energy, and she wasn't as young as when she first became leader of the Jet Tribe. After she was finished, she would float around the Dark Forest as nothing for a season or two, watching helplessly the events going on.

Her opponent's yell of triumph woke Yasmine from her thoughts. She gritted her teeth. He was not going to win so easily! As the large sea-rat bored down on her, Yasmine rolled not away from him, but towards him. The rat looked confused, searching for the creature he was supposed to have killed. Then he felt a sharp, blazing pain in his right leg. The sea-rat gave a piercing scream and fell, squirming in pain.

Yasmine slowly got up and smiled grimly, wiping away the blood trickling off the corner of her mouth as she walked, feet sliding across the ground. "Good thing you're not that smart." She said. Her right hand gripped the remaining dagger, for the other was still in the vermin's leg. She raised her paw to strike, wanting to finish the fight and then have a good, long rest. But as she started to strike, a booming, melodious sound rang across the clearing. Momentarily distracted, Yasmine and the other creatures looked towards the direction the sound came from. There was Gonff, blowing a white horn decorated in vines. Then without warning, all of the Dark Forest opponent's screamed and clutched their head. Yasmine dropped her dagger in amazement. Is that what the horn does? Kill creatures? If so, then why wasn't she and the rest of them dieing?

Amidst in her thoughts again, Yasmine wasn't paying much attention to her still alive opponent. The sea-rat had stopped screaming because he had no more energy to. But as he looked onto the mouse he had come so close to defeating, he summoned up the last bit of strength to start to lift his sword, scraping it across the ground before swinging it. Yasmine turned as her sharp ears picked up a faint sound amidst the screaming. She gasped, jumping back to avoid the coming blade, but she was a bit too late. Yasmine yelled as a she put a paw over the cut from her shoulder to the middle of her chest. Satisfied, the rat closed his eyes, and prepared for his journey into pain.

Yasmine watched as the sea-rat took his last breath. She fell onto her back, hearing faint calls through all the screaming, and the horn blowing. Panic started to well up inside of her as she realized she could die from this wound. Yasmine lifted her paw in front of her eyes and saw it stained and dripping with blood. Her blood. Yasmine suddenly felt very weak. Looking up at the sky, Yasmine thought she saw a black wisp above her. '_Is it really there?' _Yasmine strained to see through her failing eyes. Yes, it was definitely there.

"Yasmine! YASMINE!" Yasmine could barely hear and recognize the voice that was calling her name. Martin, Stiffener and Rakkety Tam came running up, kneeling beside her. She realized it was Martin calling her. "Yasmine, please be okay. Tell me you're all right. Yas…" Martin stopped short, staring at something in front of him. Yasmine stared at him curiously. Who was Yas? Then Martin put up his paws in front of his face as something black like the one that was above Yasmine, if it was still there, hit him hard, throwing him back, outlining his body until it disappeared. Tam went to him.

"Martin! Wake up! What happened! MARTIN!" Tam's anxious voice lifted across the clearing. Yasmine looked up again. Her eyes made out the black wisp zooming towards her. A force hit Yasmine so powerful her sight turned black instantly. Her body shuddered. Yasmine gasped for breath, realizing that she could hardly feel anything now. Stiffener swept his worried gaze over her.

"I say, ol' gel, something wrong. What is flippin' wrong with you?" He yelled, holding her shoulders as her body went through spasms. Stiffener was calling beasts for help. Yasmine felt herself drift off, all sounds retreating in the darkness. Her body relaxed. Yasmine sighed. The last thing she remembered was footsteps shaking the ground, and the horn had stopped playing its song.

**Hmmmmm. This could be rating could be for a good reason. I don't know yet. So, what do you think? First chapter all right? This story only takes place in the Dark Forest. Sorry, but I don't know what I would do with Redwall if it was in here. Spirit, sorry i didn't send this to you first. I promise to send you the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As well with the other stories I've written, people seemed to have lost their typing fingers. So keep up with the program, huh? Thanks. You are the awesomest of the awesomest. **

**Summary:**

**Martin and a friend from his childhood, Yasmine, is possessed by an evil spirit from Hellgates. Now with the Circle hunting them, will they be able to save the Dark Forest, and themselves?**

Chap. 2

Pain. It was exploding, dreadful pain coursing through Martin's body. There was just darkness, blacker than a night without the stars and moon. He could feel something here. Maybe it was evil. Well, if it was, it wasn't totally evil. Or so Martin thought. He looked around depth of darkness and found nothing, of course. But he could still feel, and think, and breathe. _'Well, at least I'm alive. Well, technically alive.'_ Martin thought. Where ever he was, it was certainly cold. Martin sat and rubbed his hands. Closing his eyes, he slowly let himself drift off.

Murmurs in the background awoke Martin from the darkness. Voices flooded in, some loud and soft. He could easily tell that some beasts were fighting. A paw touched his shoulder gently.

"Martin," a sweet voice reached his ears. "Thank the Dark Forest's gates that you're awake." Martin's eyes cleared, and he looked up to find the source of the voice. Rose's concerned face looked down on him. "Martin, who am I?"

Martin stared. "You're Rose…or Laterose." Rose nodded.

"Where are you, Martin?" She asked.

Martin hesitated. "You mean generally or figuratively?"

"Generally," Rose cried, grabbed his shoulders. Martin looked shocked.

"The Dark Forest, I believe." He said quickly.

"Who is your friend from childhood? She was one of the leaders of the Jet Tribe in the other world." Rose glanced over to the bed left of Martin's. He didn't even need to think about that answer.

"Her name's Yasmine. Rose, why are you asking me all these questions?"

"What did you do before the battle two days ago?" She asked.

Martin could tell she was getting more frantic by the minute.

"I proposed to you, and you said yes. Rose, would you stop!" Rose smiled in relief, letting go of his shoulders and stepped back. "Thank you. Now, answer this, please. I have been asleep for _two days_?" Rose nodded.

"We have been worried sick, Martin. We thought you and Yasmine would never wake up. "She touched his paw gently. "I'm sorry about all those questions. I wanted to make sure my fiancé's brain is in one piece."

Martin bit his lip. "And Yasmine, what about her?" Looking over to the bed to his left, he saw Yasmine lying there, and an infirmary nurse sitting next to her, continually mopping Yasmine's brow and checking Yasmine's pulse. "Has she woken up yet?"

Rose only shook her head. "Yasmine is suffering some major injuries that could be healed in two or three days, but she is unconscious and that continues to be a problem. She was cut from her left shoulder to the middle of her chest. Yasmine also has a deep cut on her thigh, but that can be solved soon. Yasmine was and continues to be barely alive. It's almost like she's giving up."

Martin shook his head. "Yasmine can't give up. She never has, and she never will."

"Martin, you know that's not true. Yasmine is just like any other beast, except for the gifts she has due to her Jet Tribe inheritance. If she was awake, I am certainly positive she would come over here and whack you over the head. She doesn't want to be anymore than a normal beast."

_"Not anymore, she isn't."_

"Huh?" Looking around, Martin tried to find where the dark voice came from.

"Rose, did you say anything?" He asked.

Rose stuck out her chin in a bossy and firm way that she had adopted from Armel, Tam's wife. "No, but I will say this. Martin, I want you to rest and gain your strength again. If anybeast tries to disturb one of you two, Clarie here," Rose gestured towards the nurse. "Has permission to find all means possible to get them out of this room." Martin smiled a bit.

"Then I suggest you get out of here quick, because I don't think Clarie will have any mercy on you." Rose smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek while the warrior mouse asked, "Who is Clarie?"

Rose looked surprised. "Don't you know? In the other world, she was Yasmine's missing sister!"

_(Flashback)_

_Yasmine screamed over the body of her dead mother and brother. Her father, Vincent the Axe, was off somewhere with the other warriors the village, like his friend, Luke the Warrior. They had not yet returned. _

_"Why them? Why not me? WHY?" Yasmine stroked her mothers face. "I'm sorry, mother. I'm so sorry, Herse. I couldn't protect you." Yasmine bowed her head and sobbed pitifully. "I was too small and weak!"_

_She remembered how the vermin barged their way through the lichen entrance of the cave, and pushed her aside, taking no heed of the fight Yasmine tried to put up with a long, thin stick. Her brother, Herse, attacked one of the two, a weasel. Her mother, Edina, lashed out with her paws, but the second one, the stoat, struck her through the stomach with a short-sword. Herse cried out in fury and killed his opponent. He launched himself at the stoat, but the stoat pulled his sword out of Yasmine's mother and ran Herse through while he landed on the fierce vermin. Yasmine huddled at the side of the cave, eyes were wide with horror, wanting to cry out and launch herself at her family's murderer, but she knew she couldn't. She would get killed herself. The stoat walked out, not noticing the small creature that hung in the shadows. After he was gone, Yasmine had gathered her dirty skirt and crawled out towards the bloody bodies._

_Yasmine knelt, sobbing as she thought about the events. How she was unable to do anything to prevent her mother and brother from dying..._

_(Flashback over)_

Yasmine screamed and held her head, falling to her knees in the total darkness.

She looked up, shaking at the memory and the terrible pain. Although it was black too, the wisp she saw in the clearing stood out somehow.

"Why are you showing me this, you wisp thing? It doesn't matter anymore!" Yasmine thought about her family, knowing that in the Dark Forest, she hadn't seen them yet. A quiet voice spoke in her head. It was dark, piercing, and almost painful to hear.

_"Need I say? You remember what you did after that?"_ Yasmine saw another memory of her childhood unfold. She shook her head fiercely.

"I do! There's no reason to show me, wisp thing!"

_"I am a whisperer, not a wisp…thing."_ The voice was filled with scorn and annoyance. _"And after all that happened, you found out your sister wasn't to be found, and was never seen again. Am I right?"_ The voice was now silky, dripping with mock curiosity and sympathy. He (at least it sounded like a he) was really enjoying this.

"Yeah, but I actually see her here. That event isn't important anymore!" Yasmine spat.

_"You were and still are weak. You couldn't' find your sister, and you couldn't prevent your father from going after the pirates with Luke the Warrior and dying."_

"It was my father's own choice to go, and I didn't know he died until Martin and

I went searching for the answer!"

_"But you suspected."_ The voice pointed out ruthlessly. Yasmine felt another memory sweep in and pounded the invisible ground with her paws.

"Stop! Stop putting memories into my head against my will!"

Yasmine yelled. The memory drew back, and she felt the whisperer's surprise.

_"Your mind is strong."_ The whisperer said thoughtfully. _"Maybe I underestimated you a little."_

"Maybe a lot, don't you think?" Yasmine stood. "Leave me alone. You don't belong here."

The whisperer laughed quietly. _"You can not get rid of me for eternity, but I will do what you ask and leave. Temporarily, until you get used to the fact that I am here and can do anything I want."_ With that, the whisperer drew back and disappeared into the darkness.

Yasmine rubbed her head. This was so annoying. And yet, pretty amazing, but only a little bit. A tiny, small, little bit, perhaps not dust little, but maybe a millimeter larger. Yasmine sighed and sat down hard. This was difficult. How come that black smoke thing was here? What was it called? He said whisperer, right? Yes, that was it. Why is tormenting her? What is its flippin purpose in doing so? So many questions and no answers that was available. At least, no logical answers were available. She needed to rest, only for a bit. Maybe when she woke up, there would at least be an object of some sort to stare at, even if it was a drop of water. Of course, she would probably try to drink it, so there would be nothing to stare at. Maybe a pile of dirt would do, or even a grain of dirt.

Yasmine closed her eyes and listen to her breathing. Then sound flooded into her ears like a wave of breaking glass.

Clarie checked her sister's pulse for the millionth time that day. The pulse was like that of just a few seconds ago, quick and faint but still there. Not once had it slowed or quickened, and she never paused in her routine of small, light breaths. It seemed like Yasmine would never wake from her deep slumber that she had been in before Clarie had arrived. Clarie sighed and sat wearily back. Her ears perked at something, kind of like a mumble. Did Yasmine say something? Clarie shook her head and sighed again.

"You better get some rest, Clarie. You've been here all day." Clarie raised her weary head to stare in Sister Armel's face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to stay here until Yasmine wakes up." Clarie whispered stubbornly.

Armel smiled. "Martin woke up an hour ago. Yasmine's time can't be far." Clarie looked towards Martin's peaceful sleeping form. "I am telling you now, Clarie, that you need rest. Don't worry about anything. I'll even get you when she wakes up."

"But I-" Clarie started to protest, but Armel stuck out her chin and glared at the infirmary mouse.

"Now." Unable to proceed with the finished argument, Clarie stood and walked slowly towards the door, taking one last look at her sister before exiting.

Clarie hadn't gotten too far when she heard her name called from behind her.

Turning, a mole dressed in a wild and dirty pale pink dress came running.

"Sister Wizzle, you look tired. What are doing running around here?" Panting, the molemaid managed to gasp out some words in mole-speech.

"Urr, Miz Armel sent me. Yazzimine's a'wake naow! Hurr aye, she's vurry much a'wake. Come along, Clarie, marm!" Sister Wizzle ran off again, followed closely by Clarie, whose heart was beating faster than their paws hitting the floor.

**Yes, wisp is now whisperer, thanks to the suggestion made from Spirit, my beta-reader. Wolf, your help is always welcome. Thanks to all of you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been convinced to write the third chapter, so here it is. Hugs and chocolate to all the reviewers! You people are awesome!**

**Summary:**

**Martin and a friend from his childhood, Yasmine, is possessed by an evil spirit from Hellgates. Now with the Circle hunting them, will they be able to save the Dark Forest, and themselves?**

Chap. 3

Yasmine stood outside in the bright sunlight in front of the vast Council Chamber. Staring up, Yasmine remembered back in the other world she wondered whether there would be a sun in the Dark Forest. Well, it is called the _Dark _Forest. She had also wondered whether her lost memories would be restored to her when she passed through the gates. It didn't, and neither did Martin's. But the two mice had friends here that helped them remember most of their past before the fight at Kotir. While Martin had been fighting the wildcat Tsarmina, Yasmine and three others had been in Kotir searching for prisoners that might still be in the prison and alive. When one of Timballisto's boulders hit, part of the ceiling came tumbling down towards one of the party but Yasmine had pushed him away. She had almost gotten out of the way when of rocks hit her head and knocked her unconscious. Yasmine was buried under those rocks for a time before the other three dug her out. Luckily, one of them was a mole.

The Council Chamber was where the Circle had their meetings. It was a large, one floor building. Made out of grey stones, it gave a dark, mysterious look that was really spooky at night. Regularly meetings were held once every two weeks unless there was something important to discuss, like the one about the horn and the surprise attack being discovered that Yasmine had missed. She had already chewed out Martin for not telling her and every other beast she felt should get a talking to.

Every Circle member wore an orange gemstone around their neck with their names embedded into it. Since Yasmine was once a Jet Tribe leader in the other world she also wore the Blackstone, the symbol of leadership and respect to those who were lucky enough to be chosen to hold it. A guard stood everyday at every moment at the front entrance. It was usually a hare, since the Circle was ruled by badgers. Every once in a while it was some other beast, but the Circle badgers wanted creatures that were loyal to them. Over the seasons the badgers where starting to lose some of their control and the guards now were independent thinkers. The Circle judged whether or not a beast was aloud to live in the Dark Forest.

It had been a week since the battle, and when she first saw the whisperer. Unsure of what it was and what it could do, Yasmine had decided not to tell anybody. Nothing weird was going on, so what was the point? Blinded by the sunlight momentarily, Yasmine climbed the steps, showed the guard her stone door (which he took a considerably long time doing), and entered the chamber of the Circle.

-0-0-0-

The candles were lit inside the dark room and the meeting began. Yasmine sat with Gonff at her left and Martin and Rose at her right. Sister Armel sat opposite of Yasmine, her brown gaze never leaving Yasmine's face, much to Yasmine's annoyance. Lord Brocktree pounded on the long table for silence with his big paw.

"Silence! We have to begin the meeting!" His loud voice echoed throughout the chamber. All beasts immediately quieted down. "Thank you. Now we have many manners to discuss…"

"As always." Gonff whispered in Yasmine's ear. She nodded her agreement.

"So let us start with the horn used at the battle of the Oak Hollow. As most of you know, it proved quite affective." Murmurs of agreement sprang into the air as Methuselah, having gained some of his youth back, cleared his throat and began to speak.

"One week ago, the Horn of Celbarus was used to experiment on the theory of its power…" Yasmine sighed. Now the stupid horn has a stupid name. Is she the only clueless creature here? "…and as Lord Brocktree correctly proclaimed, it was quite effective. The theory of the horn is now a fact."

Yasmine raised a paw. "Could you be so kind as to explain what the horn does exactly, again?" She interrupted. One of the badger lords, Lord Ravenoak Battleblood, growled.

"It is your own fault that you missed the last meeting, mouse. You will have to be filled in later." Before Yasmine could reply back angrily, Lord Stonepaw spoke.

"Now Ravenoak, she was on a very urgent mission that couldn't be passed. Let Methuselah explain again. I'm sure many of us had forgotten already anyway." Lord Stonepaw's calmness simmered Yasmine's anger to Ravenoak away. Ravenoak had been out to get her for a while and Yasmine knew not why. They had once been friends, so what happened?

"The Horn of Celbarus was fashioned to destroy the user's enemies. It senses your thoughts and directs its power to all those who are an enemy to the beast. It causes great pain to the creature and makes him or her unable to do anything, thus taking the opportunity to kill them. For a while, the horn had been lost after Celbarus died in battle here in the Dark Forest, and when he came out of the limbo we all know to happen after we die here, he could not find it, but now we have."

"Who was Celbarus?" Yasmine inquired.

"Celbarus was a badger chieftain in the western areas of the Dark Forest. He ordered the craftsbeast of the village to design the horn to defeat his foe, a she-wolf by the name of Fury Faolan and her small but powerful army. He used the horn and succeeded, but not after Fury ran him through with a pike. Yes Mister MacBurl?"

Rakkety Tam stood. "You say the horn is used to slay foebeasts, but Martin and Yasmine were affected by it. They are not enemies to the Dark Forest so why would they be affected influenced by it?"

Ravenoak grunted. "Maybe they are."

"Oh, lay off, willya? Stop blaming us when something happens goes wrong somehow." Yasmine retorted standing with her arms folded across her chest.

"Child, sit down! No one is blaming you two." Methuselah cried.

Lady Amber looked thoughtfully at Gonff. "Gonff, you blew the horn. Were you thinking anything against those two mice while you were blowing it to make it suppose you wanted them dead?"

"Never," Gonff shouted. "The Prince of Mousethieves is loyal to his friends. I would never do anything to hurt them!" Boar the Fighter raised his paws.

"We all know you wouldn't do anything of the sort, Gonff. Besides, it might have not been the horn. Yasmine and Martin the Warrior are not dead, but they both had suffered from many battle wounds. It might have just been that."

"Or there might be other powers of the horn we don't know about." Rakkety Tam muttered. Recognition of what Tam was pointed out suddenly dawned on the Circle. The badgers watched as mutterings and shouts rose. Yasmine and Martin sank lower in their chairs. They hated when other beasts were making a fuss about them, especially Yasmine. Infirmary beasts came up and examined Martin and Yasmine thoroughly, making many comments that didn't make sense and was the exact opposite of their patient's condition.

"They look a bit ill…"

"They could be dieing…"

"Maybe they are already dead." said an infirmary brother.

"Are you kidding? They're solid." said his companion.

"Maybe they sent ghosts here to let us know they would be floating around for a while." the brother sniffed. Martin shook all the nurses off him.

"Stop it! We're fine, and we are certainly not _dead_."

"Yeah, I mean, do we even _look_ dead?" Yasmine agreed, waving everybeast off. Lord Brocktree sighed in relief.

"Those were the most reasonable comments I've heard all day. Let's get on with the meeting."

Things proceeded slowly at first, then more quickly as the afternoon went on. Yasmine was bored out of her mind. Right now she wished sorely that she was facing that huge rat again. At least she had something to do. Yasmine sighed and rubbed her temples, staring at the wall.

"Now all this bring us to one final event…"

"Finally," Yasmine muttered to herself.

"Up in the north there have been frequent attacks. We've brought in two warriors to give the details, and then we must decide what to do." Lord Brocktree waved two guards to open the door. Two mice strode in and placed themselves in front of the Circle table. Yasmine and Martin gasped. One mouse had a sword strapped to his back with a red-stoned hilt, and the other had a double-bladed axe on his back and two daggers on his side. The same daggers Yasmine had with her now.

It was her father, Vincent the Axe, and Luke the Warrior.

-0-0-0-

Martin gaped soundlessly at his father standing there with a proud air around him. The other mouse was vaguely familiar, but when he saw Yasmine's reaction he knew that the mouse was her father. They were here, but they didn't see their son and daughter. Turning to Lord Brocktree and the badgers, the fathers bowed.

"Thank you," Luke spoke. "I am Luke the Warrior and this is my trusting friend Vincent the Axe. The attack is led by a rat with a pike-tail. We do not know his full name but the say he is called 'the Scourge'."

"Cluny," a mouse growled. Lord Brocktree turned his head.

"Beg Pardon?" He asked. The mice Matthias and Cotton stood.

"His name is Cluny the Scourge. He led a siege against Redwall in me and Cotton's time and almost succeeded before I stopped him." Matthias said. (Cotton was the leader of the Jet Tribe who was searching for Cluny after he killed a friend. Her nickname is Cotton-Eye because of her strange left white-colored eye. the right is blue and she keeps a patch over the white eye so you can't really tell if she has it unless she uncovers it to see in the dark.)Yasmine grunted.

"I remember him. Martin and I had kept sending visions of his death which brought him to steal the tapestry, increasing the chance of him dieing by the hand of Matthias the Warrior." She said, her eyes never leaving her father's image. Martin saw them look at her, and then at him. His heart was beating faster.

_'Do they recognize us?' _But nothing happened. Not even a glimmer in their eye. Martin and Yasmine's own fathers did not recognize their own kin. Boar the Fighter looked at Lord Brocktree and nodded.

"We will send help with you. Matthias and Cotton will go because they have faced Cluny before. And I believe that once he is disposed of the army will falter and fall back." The badger said.

Yasmine stood to face Boar. "Martin and I will come to." Martin glanced at her unsurely, but then slowly stood and nodded. Boar almost agreed until Sister Armel stood.

"They are not fit enough. They will need at least four more days of rest before they go on one of those crazy missions." Martin frowned disappointedly.

"We're well enough," he said, even though he knew that they weren't. Yasmine's cut had still not healed fully yet, and he guessed that since they were knocked out for two days it probably gave the some of the creatures quite a scare.

"If Sister Armel does not believe that you are well enough then you cannot go this time. I am sorry, Martin, but you two have to stay." A badger lady named Lady Melesme. "I'm sure Mattimeo will want to come and perhaps Ferdimond De Mayne. Each can bring four beasts with them. That will be enough."

Lord Brocktree nodded. "Then it is settled." Turning to Luke and Vincent, he said, "You will in three days. Meeting adjourned!" Everybeast rose and started to leave, talking among themselves. Martin took one last glance and turned away, but Yasmine stood there for a few seconds more, her sapphire gaze burning into her father's skull. Then she bowed her head and walked away with Gonff at her side.

-0-0-0-

Luke and Vincent walked through the doors of the Circle chamber thinking about the two mice they thought they recognized. Why did they seem so familiar? The male looked a lot like Luke, and his sword had the same hilt. The female's eyes were painfully memorable _and _she had the same knives as Vincent. What did it all mean?

In the sunlight of the afternoon, the fathers knew they would find out very soon.

**Sad, isn't it. Fathers down remember their children. Oh, and by the way, Celbarus is pronounced** **kel-BER-us. Don't forget to review, please! I vant to know what you think! ARRRRRRRRGH! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW YOU DON'T GET CHOCOLATE!!! OR ANY OTHER GOODIES!!! ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Right then. This time I got really **_**interesting**_ **reviews. I asked for them though. Okay, here's the deal. Yemi and Brocktree, NO BLOODY WARS please. I'd have to clean up the mess then and I hate blood although I don't mind seeing it. I'm glad both of you speak your minds and I'll continue with this story and all of you will say your piece under a **_**truce**_** flag. Okay? **

**Summary:**

**Martin and a friend from his childhood, Yasmine, is possessed by an evil spirit from Hellgates. Now with the Circle hunting them, will they be able to save the Dark Forest, and themselves?**

Chap 4

"OW!" The yelp came from a squirrel dibbun as Yasmine picked out all the long thorns, splinters, and spines from a hedgehog that had been broken off. "Thas hurt, Yazzimim!"

Yasmine rolled her eyes. "Well, I wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't been fighting with Dario! Always the same fights: hitting each other with branches, and rolling into a thorn bush, getting his spines stuck in your back, and finished off with the famous clawing routine. What is it, Benjamin Pineclimber, a ritual? What is your mother going to say?"

The young squirrel sniffed. "Momma norra need ta noo…OW! Isa all Dario's fault. He called me pie snither!"

Yasmine smiled and poked Benjamin's stomach. "That's because you are a pie snitcher, you little fiend! Did you happen to see my raspberry cream pie that a squirrel just like you ran off with?"

"Hehehe…Norra see pie! Benjamin close 'is eyes when Benjamin eat it!" Yasmine gasped dramatically and chased the fleeing dibbun. Martin and Gonff sat on a wall not far off from where the squirrel was headed.

Gonff laughed heartily. "That young one's going to get a good treatment from my matey, that's for sure, Martin!" Martin eyed the mousetheif.

"Just like the day when you stole her strawberry scones and candy apples, right matey?" Gonff shivered at the memory.

"She wouldn't do that to a dibbun, and I thought we agreed never to speak of that again!" Martin chuckled.

"I agreed to no such thing, o pie stealer."

"That's Prince of Mousetheives to you, you old warrior."

"Cheeky trifle snatcher!"

"Have you no manners, o brave sword swinger?"

"Have you, o jester of all?"

"Ho ho! Well then, o merciless mercenary, I…"

"Mercenary! I'm not a warrior for hire; where'd you get that idea?"

"Now what is going on here?" The two friends froze at the sound of a new voice. Luke the Warrior stood behind them, his paws on his hip. "Two grown mice having a useless quarrel? Why, I've never heard of such a thing."

"I remember you having a useless quarrel with Timballisto's dad once…" Martin stated nervously. Luke looked at the warrior curiously.

"How do you…hmmm…" Luke stared piercingly at Martin his son gazed uncertainly back. "You remind me of someone…in fact you almost remind me of…" Suddenly the older warrior grabbed Martin's shoulders. "Martin? Martin, is that really you?" Martin nodded his head and gulped slightly. Luke gasped and pulled Martin into a crushing embrace. "Look at you! I cannot believe I didn't recognize you right away! You have the same eyes as your mother, the same hilt to your sword! You're just…just…"

"Just older than when you last saw me, Father," The warrior managed to say through his attempts to breath. The second warrior gripped his father's back, and felt something inside him starting to emerge. "Would you mind letting go for a second?" Luke quickly obeyed and Martin sat on the ground, wheezing slightly. The joy on his father's face made Martin's spirit lift and the feeling drifted away.

"I have to get Vincent and tell him the good news! Is his daughter here as well? Is Yasmine here?" Just then Gonff burst out laughing.

"Ho ho! Martin, you should see this! Yasmine is getting a work out chasing after that squirrel! He's faster than a fleeing vermin!" It was true. Benjamin Pineclimber was the fastest dibbun in the entire Dark Forest. But nevertheless, he couldn't keep up his pace for long. Already he was slowing down. "Oh, Yasmine's almost got him…she…wait…oh goodness it's Benny's mother! Here he goes playing the innocent scheme. It's starting to work…no wait, it's gone. The successfulness is gone. His mother isn't buying it…she is going to Yasmine…oh I can't hear them but I'll bet one of my ears that she is asking what happened to her boy. Mrs. Pineclimber is asking Benny something, and he's shaking his head furiously. I'll bet my other ear that she is asking if Yasmine is the one he took the pie from. Oh would you look at that! Benny's getting a good spankin'! Hohohoho!"

Martin rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Gonff. It's not like we could see any of it anyway." That feeling welled up again, making Martin a bit dizzy. "You know, I think I'll lie down for a bit, Gonff. I'm not feeling well. And father…" The warriormouse turned, but his father was already out of sight. Smiling slightly, Martin turned and walked off to the dormitories of the city.

_(A.N. Kind of like apartments but one room and without kitchens. You know…)_

Yasmine reached her room, clutching her chest and breathing deeply. She definitely did not feel well. Why was she feeling anger and out of control inside all of the sudden? It took a lot out of her just to begin to contain it. Holding on to the closet things around her, Yasmine looked at her reflection in the mirror. _'Are those glasses of October Ale finally getting to me, or is Armel right about my condition? Wait a second, is Martin having this same problem? I have to see him.' _Yasmine groaned and clutched her head, still gazing at her reflection. The mousemaid silenced herself and watched her eyes in astonishment. Are they…no they weren't. Wait, there it is again. Her eyes were no longer sapphire, they were blood-red, like badgers in blood-wrath, but the color was so much brighter that it seemed to glow.

An anger and emptiness exploded inside of her, and the mousemaid yelped in pain. It was like her skin was being torn to bits, her flesh and bone uncovered and being ripped. She saw the color of her eyes flickering back and forth like the pain and feelings did. Yasmine could hardly take it with her strength that was reduced by the previous days not completely restored. She could feel the pain slip away then, and the color of her eyes turning back to normal, but a few moments later she felt herself fall unconscious and screamed, unknowing that Martin was saying and feeling the same thing.

"What in the Dark forest is happening?!"

**Enlarge and add a few exclamation marks to that last sentence. So what do you think? Yeah I know it has been a while since I updated and a few pms and reviews for my other Redwall story hinted I should post this. What, is my other Redwall story not good enough for you that I have to update this one? I could drop the other one you know, if you really think I should. Review, review, and review like you never reviewed before.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahem…due to the extremely long period of time between this chapter and the last, I hereby announce that I won't mind if you do the following:**

**Yell/scream, either one or both**

**Pretend your punching me or whatever and have fun (just don't kill, otherwise I won't be able to write, will I?)**

**Growl**

**Roar**

**Throw angry looks**

**Etc.**

**Please, don't swear. I still don't want swearing. So please don't.**

**And a few of you should already know this, but for those who don't, you can't pm me. It won't work and I won't get it.**

**Chap. 5**

Yasmine sat in the same darkness as before, watching the same visible yet dark whisperer circling around her, making no noise whatsoever. _'This silence is driving me crazy! The thing has being doing the same thing for days…at least I think it has been days. I can't tell the time in here.' _Yasmine groaned silently. _'I have to start some sort of conversation.'_ The mousemaid folded her arms.

"So…what are you doing?" She asked, her eyes still following the whisperer's movements.

"_Nothing,"_ Silence commenced again.

"Why are you in my body?" Yasmine asked, breaking it.

"_I am not technically in your body. I'm in your mind. Now shut up and be silent." _

"Same thing," Yasmine muttered. "You sure are bossy. It's my mind and I can do what I want." She sighed and laid back. "I thought my mind would be more…let's see, how I put this…_lively_ and _colorful_. Not that total darkness and floating smoke is not fun to stare at, oh no! It's such a killer."

"_It was colorful and rather lively. And loud. I'm blocking all that so I can do my work." _

"Ah ha! You said you weren't doing anything, and now you have work. Gotcha there!" Yasmine exclaimed, for some reason quite pleased that he managed to make a little mistake. _'Hmm… definitely lively and loud, huh? Must be why I'm still tired after I wake up.'_

"_I am doing nothing." _The whisperer scoffed. Yasmine snorted, now kind of irritated. She felt like he was hiding something from her…in her own head.

"Well then, scram from my mind, Smoky. I want to do something other than wonder how much my eyesight can adjust to the dark for the rest of my life." The mousemaid closed her eyes, willing for some food (she was hungry, something she didn't know she could feel while sleeping) and someone to converse with to magically appear.

"_I might leave and I might not. That depends on me and not you, and __**I am a whisperer, not Smoky**__." _The whisperer paused. _"By the way, do you believe in magic?" _Yasmine cocked an eyebrow.

"Magic? What do you mean by that?" She asked, suddenly wary and, as usual but more efficient this time, curious. The whisperer stopped moving in circles and expressed an obnoxious sigh.

"_I mean magic. Sorcery, hocus-pocus, an expression of strange stuff happening that some people use…"_

"I know what magic is!" Yasmine yelled, even more irritated than she was before. Why won't this stupid smoky thing just go away and leave? _"Leave! Please leave! Leave…leave…leave…now!'_ Her eyes snapped open. He was still there and still waiting for an answer. "Okay, okay. It's a weird question though. Umm…" She though for a second. "I don't know. There is a ton of weird stuff here that could resemble magic. Why would you ask that of all questions?" A strange sensation made Yasmine almost shiver, like something was staring right at her or possibly through her.

"_Interesting. Go to sleep and I will go for the time being." _The whisperer demanded forcefully. No matter how much she wanted to protest, a weary feeling crept over the mousemaid and she slowly drifted off, knowing that smoky was still probably there.

The dead silence of her dark conscience was broken like shattering glass as the sounds of faint voices erupted…loudly. A wet substance cool her head and a slight headache threatened to grow as Yasmine groaned softly, her eyes opening slightly and observing the ceiling in front of her. The mousemaid pushed herself into seating position, reaching up and disconnecting a damp cloth from her forehead. An excited voice alerted some others, and little murmurs made Yasmine's ears twitch slightly as she found herself once again stuck in an infirmary bed. That was the last place she wanted to be. The mousemaid just didn't like the smell of medicine that always hung in the air.

Yasmine laid the wet cloth down on a small table next to her bed and threw back the covers. She swung her legs over the side, but stopped short. The mousemaid sighted Armel stomping towards her, a determined look on her face that everyone who knew her knew all too well. Yasmine returned her legs to the position they were in and pulled the covers until it covered all of her body except her eyes and nose, but the Sister wasn't slowing down, or stopping.

-0-0-0-0-

Martin the Warrior moved restlessly in his bed, the dark emptiness inside his dreams making him uneasy. He soon discovered that the longer he (the dream him) had his eyes closed the faster he awoke and everything disappeared, just as it was now. Martin felt hot, his face feeling as though burned slightly.

"Watch it! With the direction your heading you'll end up hard on the floor." A damp, limp cloth covered the warrior's face, the cool wetness waking him instantly. Martin blinked, grabbed the cloth and felt the burning feeling evaporate. "Awake, huh? That rag sure does the trick. Must be soaked with enchanted water or something like that. There are enchanted horns so why not enchanted water?" The voice that spoke to him before spoke again, and Martin remembered the warning it gave him. Looking around, he found himself dangerously close to the right side of the bed.

Martin laughed, finally recognizing the voice's tone and look towards the left. Yasmine was in the bed next to him, smiling her favorite crooked smile, clearly energized and in a fine mood. It must have been the rest she got. "You're in a good mood." The mousemaid snorted.

"Must have been the rest from all this sleep I'm getting." She said, folding her arms across her chest. "There was a ridiculous dark pit of absolutely nothing except a puff of smoke floating in circles. That is all I dreamt about." Yasmine sighed, one exhaled breath that described all her wanting. What she was wanting was something Martin didn't know, but he recognized the darkness and the "puff of smoke", but before he could say anything the doors of the infirmary banged open and a small crowd of creatures flooded through, jumpstarting the infirmary sisters. They were Martin and Yasmine's friends, or someone they knew well. It didn't take long for the visitors to surround the two beds. Of course Gonff was there, and most of the small creatures from the Circle (not badgers).

"Yasmine, Martin, mateys speak to me! Say you're okay! Please!" Gonff cried, racing back and forth between the two beds.

"Stop speaking as if we're dead, Gonff. Don't we look 'okay'," Yasmine asked, surprised and pleased by his frantic worry (made her feel appreciated) but didn't want to show it.

"Actually," Cotton pushed through the crowd to the front. "When you're in an infirmary bed twice in one week, it could be argued whether you're okay or not." Martin smiled.

"Gonff, we're okay," Martin said, trying to calm his friend down. "It's nothing."

"It's not 'nothing'! It is definitely…something," Gonff argued lamely, his voice rise higher until it was louder than normal. Cotton rolled her blue eye (everyone assumed the other one did too behind the patch).

"How logical, Gonff," She said, leaning on Yasmine's bed.

"Actually, it is," Methuselah also appeared from behind a bunch of creatures. "No beast just falls into a two day or more unconsciousness twice in one week doesn't do it for no reason at all."

"That's right," Gonff cried. "So what do you think happened to them?" Cotton and Methuselah glanced exasperatingly at one another.

"Well…"

"Gonff…"

"Did they see vermin? Were they attacked by the enemy, perhaps?"

"I don't…?"

"You're over…"

"Maybe a parasite was in them!"

"What are…?"

"You've gone nuts…"

"Were the infected? Did they have wounds they weren't telling us?"

"Er…"

"How are we supposed to…?"

"Did they…"

"STOP TALKING LIKE WE'RE DEAD!" Yasmine demanded, the shout betraying her aggravation. It helped simmer her down a bit. "Stop speaking in past tense, Gonff." Gonff whirled to look at her.

"Well, are you fine or not?" Yasmine didn't answer right away. "WELL???"

"YES, okay? Now shut up!" Obediently the thief shut his mouth. "Good. Keep it that way. If I had my bow and one arrow I'd shoot ya," she paused for effect. "And I won't miss." Gonff let out a quiet squeak and shrank behind another visitor. Martin leaned as far as he could towards Yasmine without falling. 

"Yasmine," he whispered. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"No," she answered. "But _he_ doesn't know that." Just when they sat up in their beds, small shouts of denial started from the back of the small crowd. Everyone watched as beasts were getting shoved into each other.

"_Absolutely not._ Everybeast out _now_. I mean it. _Out._" Of course Sister Armel was the cause. She could be a wee bit rough when it comes to crowds in the infirmary that didn't belong there. "Only the fathers may stay. Rose, help me here." Rose, who volunteered to take over for some infirmary sister (just to watch over Martin), walked over and tried to shoo the visitors out of the room.

"Come on now. I promise you can see them later. Go away, please." Together, she and Armel chased away the small crowd, and the infirmary was quiet. The fathers and their kin just stared at one another.

"It figures," Vincent chuckled, removing his ax from his back and leaning it against the bed. "That I would see my daughter for the first time in a very long time in an infirmary bed, injured and sick with some disease."

"Disease," Yasmine repeated, unsure that she heard correctly. Luke the Warrior nodded.

"That is what the Circle is thinking. That or battle exhaustion. Of course, I don't think you would scream from battle exhaustion."

"Well I'm certainly not sick. Are you?" Yasmine shook her head. Martin nodded slightly, satisfied with her answer. "It must be fatigue. I do feel a bit drained." Luke stared at his son for a while, that shot Yasmine a questioning look. She nodded vigorously, indicating that she felt and thought the same way as Martin. Luke nodded slowly and smiled.

"Yes, that's it. There have been plenty of battles, and you two have been in most of them. I believe it's normal." Luke patted the hilt of his sword. "Well, we must go now."

"Go? Go where?" Yasmine asked, startled. Vincent smiled gently and patted her paw.

"Don't you remember the meeting? We have to go and fight that blasted rat Cluny. We are leaving tomorrow."

"Father, I'm not stupid and I'm not losing my memory. Have we really slept two more days?" Vincent nodded and picked up his staff.

"We were worried," Luke stated, heading for the doors with his friend. "Try to get better for our next visit."

"Since we know where you are now, you should expect them." Vincent gave a mischievous smile before disappearing after Luke.

"Lovely," Yasmine muttered despite the fact she was smiling and pleased that she would she her father again. She had missed him in her life in the living world and her life here in the Dark Forest. As Yasmine laid down to rest, she had a sudden feeling she wouldn't be here for their next visit.

**I don't think this chapter is a very important one. It might just be a filler chapter. I'll try to start the next chapter soon, but with school and all, it could be hard. Till next time. And for those who didn't know or forgot Cotton had a patch over one of her eyes, go back to chapter three. It's there.**


End file.
